The Curse of Riptide
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Prequel to Life and Destruction. Millions of years before the events of Life and Destruction, before humans created and mastered the Poke Ball, Pokemon lived in the wild in harmony. The only threats were rogue Pokemon and the rare natural disaster. But when an Eevee is born that struggles under the weight of the world and meets a human, the Pokemon world they know falls apart.
1. Riptide: The First Chapter

**This is part of the Monmaura Series, to see the chronological order of the whole series, see my profile. Thank you.**

* * *

_The roar of water was heard as the river flowed through Willow Creek. Humans approached the trees surrounding the river and cut them down._

_What was once a beautiful habitat for Pokemon was now a wasteland for a power plant, all because of one Pokemon that brought their freedom and liberty crashing to a hopeless state in which they were controlled by humans._

_Thousands of years later, Kalos was born and the power plant was packed with workers. Then, many more years later, the Kalos Hero was born._

_This story goes back to the one Pokemon that cursed his race, and why he did it..._

* * *

**Riptide's POV**

I felt leaves get caught in my Eevee fur as I chased my older brother, Thunder. We were running through the meadow in Willow Creek.

"Rawr!" Thunder growled playfully, "I'm a Willow Creek Bandit, and you'll never catch me!".

"I bet I will, cause I'm Edward! The Guardian of Willow Creek!" I shot back.

We played like this many times, usually with our sister Pixie, but she was watching over the youngest of our litter. He was an Eevee named Lemon, but he never played with us because our mother said he was very ill and weak.

Our mother was a Flareon named Blaze, and she was the kindest Pokemon you'd ever meet. Our father was a Granbull named Pine Nose.

"I'll _get _you!" I growled as I lowered into a hunter's crouch, I felt my haunches wiggle before I sprung from the tall grass and took Thunder by surprise and I pinned him.

"HA! GOT YOU!" I purred in triumph. Thunder rolled his eyes and pushed me off.

"That was some nice pounce, Riptide"

"Edward!" I saw the huge Entei's figure as he strolled through the meadow.

"Where is Mira's daughters at?" Edward the Entei asked, "They play with you guys all the time".

I shrugged and Thunder looked away.

"I guess they're with the adults" Edward chuckled, "Where's your father?".

"Out hunting with Maudie and Berry" Thunder replied.

"Would you guys like to go with me on a border patrol?" Edward asked gingerly.

"YES!" We both shouted, "Should we bring Pixie?".

"Nah" Edward replied, "I was just talking to her, she was with Lemon. He's your little brother, right?".

We both nodded.

"Alright, come with me" Edward leaded me and my brother out of the meadow and into the forest.

"Lumber and Sea Coral will be coming with us" Edward explained. Thunder scowled.

"Lumber?!" Thunder protested, "He's the most conceited Pokemon in Willow Creek!".

Edward didn't reply to Thunder's stinging remark, instead he apporached a tall skinny tree and banged his paw against the bark.

"Lumber!" Edward barked, "Border patrol!".

"Perhaps Camellia is spending the night in his tree" Thunder sneered, "He'll _never _come out!".

"Shut up!" a huge Vigoroth snarled from the tree, "I'm coming!".

"Hurry up, Lumber" Edward hissed, "Is Camellia in there?".

"None of your business" Lumber the Vigoroth muttered.

"She totally is!" Thunder laughed.

"When are you two going to announce you're mates?" I asked rhetorically.

"We're not mates!" Lumber replied indignantly.

"Sure" Edward murmured till he saw the female Frogadier Sea Coral. He beckoned her over and she followed us as we headed towards the border of Willow Creek.

Sea Coral and Lumber flanked us as Edward leaded the way till we stopped at some small trees that bordered Willow Creek from the plains onward, in the distance was several mountains that towered over the plains's trees.

"Tall Plains" Edward whispered. On cue, Edward's brother, Ryan the Raikou, came strolling with a Furfrou and two Ekans with him.

"Brother" Ryan gave a curt nod, "Teaching the little ones how to protect these precious borders, I see?".

"Yep" Edward replied, "Beside's Blaze's litter, it seems only Mira and Ragged Wing have litters to raise".

Edward was right, there was Blaze's children, us, then Mira's daughters, and then there's Ragged Wing. He was a Charizard raising two Charmander sons, Reynard and Iguana. None of us knew who their mother was.

"I see" Ryan said, "We're currently raising _five _litters".

"Is Poppy having your kittens?" Edward teased. Poppy was a female Raikou in the Tall Plains.

"Actually, yes" Ryan replied with a smirk, "Our eggs hatched last week, we have three daughters: Lioness, Doe, and Jackal".

"Great" Edward gave a small purr, "Now, we shall be going".

Edward turned around, it seemed like his eyes were clouded with an unreadable emotion.

"C'mon, Riptide!" Thunder shouted behind me, "Let's go see how Felis and Dew are doing".

"Okay" I said, "Mother said we should be home before midnight, though".

"Course" Thunder chirped before racing ahead of me.

We kept running till we reached a pile of dead logs where Mira had made shelter for her daughters.

We saw her slide from a hole in the pile and greet us with dark green eyes.

"Hello, Thunder. Hello, Riptide" Mira whispered before leaving. I looked at her disappearing figure.

"What's wrong with her?" Thunder muttered, "Never mind, let's go see them!".

"Ahem, we're _behind _you"

Me and Thunder flipped around to see Felis with a Pidgey in her jaws while Dew had a Pichu in her's.

"Hey guys!" I said happily, I came to touch noses with Felis while Thunder gave Dew a greeting lick on the cheek.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"Can we share that?" Thunder asked. Felis and Dew laughed.

"Typical Thunder" Dew meowed, "Always thinking about food. Here, you can share this Pichu with me".

Thunder and Dew shared the Pichu while me and Felis shared the Pidgey. I looked up to see the sun falling. Thunder nudged me.

"It's alright, Riptide. We've got plenty of time" Thunder said between chews.

I looked warily at the retreating sun...

I guess we can stay here for a few more hours...


	2. Before Midnight

The sun had fallen by the time the four of us finished our prey. I was used to the obnoxious snarfing noises of my brother as he dug into the flesh of the Pichu whilst Dew was nibbling at the Pichu's ear.

I ate peacefully alongside Felis as we both enjoyed the Pidgey, the silence was broken when one of the Pidgey's feathers tickled my nose and I sneezed.

"What's so funny?" I muttered as Thunder choked on his food.

"Nothing" Thunder replied.

"I wonder if our Mom's coming back soon" Dew said to her sister. Felis looked as concerned.

"Should...we...look for her?" Thunder suggested between snarfs.

"She'll be back" Felis meowed, but it came out like she was trying to convince herself. I nudged her.

"Dew's right" I said, "We should look for Mira".

"But's it's getting dark" Thunder complained, "Blaze told us-"

"What she told us _can _wait" I snapped, "Their mother could be hurt, what if that happened to our mother?".

Thunder looked down and his ears flicked, "Fine".

I sat up from my meal and ran ahead. Thunder, Felis, and Dew followed.

The forest was silent with the exception of the typical nighttime noises such as the chirping of Murkrow and the wind blowing past the plants. Thunder padded by my side as we leaped over several bushes, Felis and Dew ran just as fast and looked worried for their mother.

"There she is!" Dew whispered to us. We stopped and sniffed the air.

We were behind several rosebushes when I looked up to see a Garchomp and a Toxicroak cornering the skinny Liepard.

"It's Shark and Toad!" Felis gasped.

I winced, Shark and Toad were Willow Creek Bandits, and not just _any _Willow Creek Bandits. They were the 2nd-highest ranked members, second only to their leader:A Rampardos by the name of Moris.

"They're harassing our Mother!" Dew hissed, "We have to stop them!".

Before I could protest, Dew and Felis leaped from the bushes and faced the two fully-evolved Pokemon.

"Oh?" Shark said mockingly to the Liepard, "Are they your _kits? _It'd be a shame if something happened to them".

"You wouldn't _dare_" Mira snarled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY-"

But before Mira could finish, Toad knocked the breath out of her with a powerful blow to the chest. Mira fell unconscious.

"NO MOTHER!" Dew screamed.

I jumped to their rescue and my brother followed.

"Four little _babies?" _Shark sneered, "I'm scared now!"._  
_

"Get out" Toad hissed, "Before I turn you guys into fresh-kill".

"NO!" I yelled, "NEVER!".

"NOT WITHOUT MIRA!" Thunder yelled louder than me.

"OK" Toad barked, "We'll kill all of you!".

I was suddenly intimidated by their large and bulky appearances, Shark leaped at me and slashed my cheek with one of his blades.

I fell into the bushes with a pup-like squeak, I got back up with anger pulsing through me.

Although Shark wasn't there when I got back. Ha! The coward must've ran off.

"HE'S USING DIG, LOOK OUT!" Feils yowled.

Oh, crap.

I ran and barely dodged Shark's dig. Shark gave a roar before plunging at me again.

Felis leaped onto Shark's head and slashed his nose. Shark shook her off and used Dragon Claw on her stomach.

"NO!" I yelled, I slammed into Shark's chest with full body force, taking him by surprise.

Shark fell and slammed into Toad and they both fell. Thunder and Dew swiped Toad's ankles before they fell.

Shark and Toad looked above us in horror and ran off.

"COWARDS!" Thunder barked, I nudged my brother.

"Um, Thunder?" I said nervously, "They didn't run off because of us, look".

I saw our father, Pine Nose, along with Maudie and Berry. Maudie was a Slurpuff and Berry was a male Delcatty. Pine Nose looked at us.

"What are you guys doing here? And why is Mira unconscious?" Pine Nose asked.

"She's asleep" Thunder lied, "We were just going to bring her back to her nest".

"OK, why are you guys not with your mother?" Pine Nose barked, "It's midnight!".

Oh, whoops...

"Sorry" I whispered, "We didn't mean to stay up".

"You guys are just lucky no Bandits showed up" Berry snapped, "Then you would've been in _huge _trouble".

"You've got a scratch on your cheek!" Pine Nose gasped, "And there's a gash on Felis's stomach, seriously, what happened?!".

"Bandits...came" I sighed, "Shark and Toad".

Maudie gasped in horror and Berry almost tripped. I winced as our father bared his fangs.

"Wh-What are you..going to do?" Thunder trembled beside me.

"We're going to see Mud Tail for those injuries" Pine Nose growled, "Berry, take..._Mira. _Maudie, take Riptide and Felis".

I muttered under my breath as Maudie threw me and Felis over her shoulders.

Felis's eyes fluttered open, and she mouthed: _"Thank you"._

I smiled, then stopped smiling because my injured cheek throbbed in pain.

I saw Berry dragging Mira's body like he could care less, I scowled at him. But then, why does Berry not like Mira and her daughters?

Then, there was Mud Tail, sorting herbs. He was a Zorua that took the job of healing others because he wasn't much of a fighter.

"Mud Tail?" Pine Nose barked, "Bandits attacked. Mira's unconscious, Riptide has a slash on his cheek, and Felis has a gash on her stomach".

Mud Tail winced when he looked at the injuries, he turned and looked through the stock he had.

"Bring them here" Mud Tail whispered, "They'll all have to stay the night".

"I'm not leaving my mother and sister here" Dew hissed, "I'm staying as well".

"Me too" Thunder barked.

"Neither of you two can stay" Mud Tail said sternly, "The burrow will get cramp".

"C'mon" Pine Nose said to Dew, "You can stay with us for the night".

Dew's shoulders slumped and she sighed before her and Thunder followed my father.

I felt Felis snuggle up to me as Mud Tail left the burrow to search for herbs.

I was beat and exhausted from the events of that day, I fell asleep instantly.


	3. The Sister Visits

I hadn't said much about our sister, Pixie.

She was the second youngest in our litter, the "Miss Perfect" of us.

Well today, her, Lemon, and our mother Blaze showed up. I looked tiredly up at the Flareon that was my mother and my other two siblings. I was about to speak when our little brother Lemon began coughing.

"Get him out of here" Mud Tail growled unsympathetically, "He'll get the patients sick".

"Get well soon" My mother said as she wrapped her tail around my sick brother and proceeded to lead him out.

"Wait" I whispered, "Where's Thunder?".

"Getting bedding for our elders, Smoky and Bone" Blaze replied, "He's doing that every day for two weeks as punishment, along with picking out fleas from the elders".

I winced. Smoky was a one-eyed Rapidash while Bone was a female Chatot with a cripple wing. They both lived in an old burrow that needed constant cleaning and were very talkative to visitors.

"Don't be like that" Blaze whispered, "Smoky's my father, and your grandfather, Riptide".

Darn. Blaze lead Lemon out of Mud Tail's burrow and Pixie sat in front of me.

"Well, well, well..." Pixie looked at me with disapproving eyes.

"Shut up" I muttered, "I don't have time for your lecture today, I feel beat".

"What did you, Thunder, Dew, and your mate do anyway?" Pixie asked.

"Felis is _not _my mate" I hissed.

"She will be" Pixie retorted, "So what happened?".

"Bandits" I replied, "Shark and Toad. All four of us were fighting after they knocked out Mira, they saw our Dad and ran off".

"Typical cowards" Pixie sighed, "Which one of them slashed you on your cheek?".

"Does it really matter? Shark" I snapped. I felt a poultice wrapped in cobweb on my cheek and my muscles ached as I tried to get up.

"Sit down" Mud Tail barked, "You need to let the poultice take effect. And your chatty little sister is dismissed. Get out of here".

"You're nice" Pixie growled sarcastically, "Fine, fine. Bye, brother".

"Bye Pixie" I replied as she left, "Mud Tail? How's Mira and her daughter?".

"Well, Mira got up and left early this morning and took Felis with her as soon as I wrapped the poultice around her" Mud Tail explained.

"How come I'm still here then?" I snapped.

"Because you have a more caring mother than Felis does" Mud Tail said bluntly, "She wishes for you to stay for a few more days till you can get out".

"Dang it" I muttered. I touched the wrapped poultice on my cheek and relaxed my muscles till I was sprawled out in the burrow.

* * *

It was three days later, and I was finally aloud to leave. But Blaze carried me to our underground home.

The entrance was a deep hole in the earth. When you came inside, there were three different paths. The left one was all for Lemon to make it harder for us to catch his sickness. The middle one was for Pine Nose and Blaze, and the right one was for me, Thunder, and Pixie.

Blaze walked into the right burrow and placed me in the corner.

"Thunder and Pixie will sleep at the other side of the burrow till your cheek's healed" Blaze explained, "I'm going on a border patrol. Your father won't be back till midnight, but Thunder and Pixie will be back before the sun falls".

I was restless till I saw my brother and sister emerge into the burrow.

"What up brother?" Thunder purred, "I missed ya".

"You didn't even visit me" I growled, "Was it because of this? _Don't _think I didn't see you _flinch!"._

I shoved my poultice-covered cheek in Thunder's face and bared my teeth at Pixie.

"Arceus! I didn't know three days in Mud Tail's burrow would make you _such a grump!" _Pixie snapped before leaving.

"Well?" I snarled at my older brother, "This is why you didn't visit huh?".

"You're right. I should've helped you against Shark, I'm sorry" Thunder muttered, "But at least you don't have to listen to Smoky and Bone chatter for hours everyday".

"Whatever" I whispered, "I just wanna be back on hunting and bordering".

"You and me both" Thunder said as he sat down beside me, "Lemon must feel like that. But he never talks to us".

I looked down sorrowfully, Lemon never matured as fast as us. He was always sick and he never talked. He had to be carried around cause he would break a muscle just trying to walk.

I almost wanted to ask how long Thunder thought our little brother had left, but at the time it seemed like an offensive question.

"Hey, Riptide!" Pixie called, "Your mate came to visit you!".

I face-pawed and looked up to see a smiling Felis. Her belly was covered in cobwebs, but she looked like an optimistic angel in a time of darkness.

"Hello 'tide" Felis purred, "Mira took me back to our den and I got to speak to Dew! I'm really sorry you had to stay with _Mud Tail_ for three days".

"Yeah" I sighed, "How's healing going?".

"Great!" Felis purred, "Although I still have this on me, I'm doing alright. Although I had to hear how much 'fun' Dew had learning how to fish from Lumber".

"That's no fun" I chucked, "Well, see ya soon Felis".

Felis touched my nose with her's and left the burrow.

"You _totally _like her!" Thunder laughed.

"No I don't!" I protested, pushing my brother away from me.

"Yea, you do" Pixie purred as she sat beside me, "I wonder what you and her kids will be named..."

"Don't you dare" I muttered, "Just let me sleep already".

I ignored the gossip of my brother and sister and fell asleep in the corner.


	4. Tree Climbing

_"Riptide!"_

I lifted my head and felt my cheek, which was now no longer covered in cobwebs and was feeling better. Thunder stood over me with a big grin on his face.

"I don't have to pick ticks off the elders anymore!" Thunder purred, "And Blaze says we can go on patrols now!".

Really?!

I bounced up and smiled a stupid smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" I cheered, "Let's go!".

We left the burrow and I took in the fresh air, it felt great! I felt free after being stuffed in there for days!

I shook my fur out and roamed through the forest.

"Wait up!" Thunder called.

I kept going until I tripped on a rock and tumbled down a hill and fell into a lake.

"MAH!" I yelled as I scrambled for the land beside me. I pulled myself out of the water and shook it out, it got on Thunder.

"Hey!" Thunder snapped, "You got me wet!".

"It's not going to kill you" I said dryly, "C'mon, let's go find a patrol to join".

"And not even say hi to me?"

Thunder and I looked up to see Martha the Mandibuzz perched up on a tree looking down at us. Martha was somewhat of a mentor to all the pups and kits in Willow Creek, and we all loved her.

"Hey Martha" Thunder purred, "I don't have to listen to the elders talk anymore, me and Riptide are back on patrols!".

"Well, the elders are much older than you, and very wise at that" Martha explained, "Even if they're a little grumpy".

"Look!" I shouted to my brother, "It's a patrol coming this way!".

I saw Berry leading Blaze, Camellia, Reynard, and Iquana through the forest. Berry had a Starly in his jaws while the others had Caterpie and Weedle.

"Hey dears" Blaze said with a curt nod, "Speaking with Martha?".

"Yeah" Thunder replied, "We were just about to join a patrol, can we join you guys?".

"I have an idea" Berry meowed, "Ragged Wing's hatchlings haven't learned battle moves yet, why not have them and Blaze's sons train together, you and Blaze can bring the fresh-kill to the elders while you help me train them Martha".

Cameilla took Berry's Starly and her and Blaze left with the rest of the prey. Martha landed next to Berry and Reynard and Iguana were facing me and Thunder.

"We saw Willow Creek Bandits the other day" Berry said to Martha, "If they're attacking, we'll need to train them how to fight".

"Yes, of course" Martha replied, "Riptide, what do you know?".

"How to dodge?" I replied, "Is this a trick question?".

"So in other words, _nothing" _Berry growled, "Iguana, jump at Thunder. Thunder, dodge it and try to pin him".

Iquana leaped at Thunder, but he dodged it and barely missed the fire coming from Iguana's tail. Thunder went behind Iquana and shoved him to the ground and turned him and pinned him.

"Good" Martha said, "Now Riptide, get on your back".

"What?" I asked.

"_Get on your back" _Berry snarled.

I looked at him warily and placed myself on my back.

"Reynard" Martha said, "Hit his face with your tail. Riptide, dodge it".

"WHAT?!" I freaked out when I saw Reynard's flaming tail fly towards me. I dodged and jumped backwards when he tried to hit my face again.

"Good, now for tree climbing" Berry said, "It'll be harder for Reynard and Iquana to do it, but you must learn in case".

"Like when you climb a tree to jump your enemies" Martha suggested, "Riptide, Thunder. Get on the tree".

I leaped on the tree trunk and sank my claws in the bark. Thunder did the same right below me.

"Both of you find your own tree branch to be on" Berry ordered.

I climbed to a low branch, and I saw Felis and Dew walking.

"Hey, Felis!" I called, "Berry, can they train with us too?".

Berry stiffened and his fur bristled, he opened his mouth to snarl at me but Martha spoke first.

"That's a good idea, Riptide" Martha chirped, "The more the merrier".

"FELIS, DEW!" Thunder shouted, "Come do tree practice with us!".

Felis and Dew heard Thunder's call and they both trotted over to the tree, they glanced warily at Berry.

"What about us?" Iguana asked.

"You and your brother are dismissed" Berry snarled, "Go back to your Dad".

"I have an idea" Martha said, "Riptide, you and Felis will be chasing Thunder and Dew across the trees. Thunder, Dew. If you guys make it to the stream over there, you two win. But if Riptide and Felis catch you guys first, they win".

"OK" me and Felis perched on a high branch while Thunder and Dew perched on a lower branch.

"Go!" Martha shouted.

I leaped onto the next tree branch while Felis ran higher up above her sister.

"Work together!" Martha squawked.

Thunder jumped ahead of Dew through several trees. Felis jumped on the same branch Dew was on and caught her tail.

"Riptide and Felis win!" Martha said, "Thunder, work together. Don't show off".

Thunder muttered something under his breath and jumped off the tree. Me, Felis, and Dew followed.

"Good work today" Martha said with gleaming eyes, "You should all rest".

I looked at Berry and saw he was looking down, his fur was bristling and his teeth were clenched. What got him all riled up?

"C'mon Riptide!" Thunder called, "We're going to eat at Mira's!"

I cringed, how _was _Mira after what happened with the Bandits?

We headed over and Mira laid across the grass and licked her paws as the four of us were eating Caterpie and Fletchling.

I looked at Mira. Her eyes were dark and her fur was matted, she looked miserable.

I opened my mouth to speak-

"This is good, huh?" Felis purred to me as she leaned against me.

I blushed and nodded. Mira looked up at me and Felis and for a moment I though I saw pain in her eyes.

She looked away and we continued eating.


	5. The News

"Otter! Moth! Acorn! Come over here! You too, Elk and Fox!"

I watched Martha beckon the five over to her. I stood on a branch with Felis and Martha as they watched the two new litters run to them. Otter, Moth, and Acorn were Blitzle while Elk and Fox were Chespin.

A female Zebstrika's eggs hatched a week ago and two Chespin eggs a week and a half ago. Berry also seemed to hold a grudge against the three Blitzle, Arceus knows why. Otter, Acorn, Elk, and Fox were male, while Moth was the only female of the bunch.

"I'm so happy to see Willow Creek blooming with new life once more" Martha purred as Moth tripped over Fox, "Soon, you two will grow up and have your own kits."

Felis beamed at Martha and I blushed at the thought of her and me being mates, we're just _friends..._

Martha flew down and demonstrated a tackle move to the five young while me and Felis stayed in our spot on the branch.

"I'd like to have kits someday" Felis purred to me, "I love how peaceful it is here, and I never want it to change."

I stood silent and watched Otter and Acorn play-fight.

"What if something happens?"

The words slipped out of my mouth and Felis looked at me with a troubled look on her face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Felis meowed, "Well, there are natural disasters..."

"No" I said, "Something worse."

"I don't know, Riptide" Felis replied. Suddenly, Edward burst through the trees and stopped in front of Martha.

"Hello Edward" Martha chirped, "What's wrong? You're acting like a whole group of Bandits have been chasing you!"

"H-Humans" Edward gasped, "Berry and Ember saw a group of them setting up a campfire in the heart of Willow Creek."

"Well. If they leave us alone we'll leave them alone, Edward" Martha replied. The Blitzle and Chespin stopped playing and looked at Edward with big round eyes.

"We need to chase them out" Edward growled, "Make them run away."

"We'll be _fine" _Martha snapped, "Now shoo, you're scaring the little ones."

Edward started panting and he looked fearful, I had never seen the Guardian so afraid and terrified.

He cast a spooked glance at me and Felis before leaving.

* * *

"RAWR!"

Thunder bared his fangs and leaped at Otter and sank his teeth into his scruff. Otter shook Thunder off and kicked him in the face with one of his hooves, sending Thunder spiraling into some golden-flowered bushes.

"Get up before Otter attacks you again!" Dew shouted beside me. Otter's siblings cheered as Otter's body was surrounded in electricity and he charged. Thunder dodged and sank his teeth into Otter's tail.

Felis cheered as Thunder made Otter lose his balance.

"Go Thunder!" Dew cheered. Thunder jumped and rolled Otter over and pinned him.

"I win" Thunder purred. Otter shook him off and walked away, muttering something under his breath.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Why don't you decide?" Felis purred, letting her tail fall on mine.

"Er...Um...You and Moth" I said. Moth looked very happy to have finally been acknowledged in the crowd. Felis turned and faced Moth.

"I'll _flay _you" Felis snarled. Moth froze up and looked horrified. Felis took the chance to strike and dug her claws into Moth's hind leg. Moth yelped and started bucking to fling off the Purrloin, but Felis held strong.

"Go Felis!" I cheered.

Felis leaped on to Moth's back and dug her claws into her shoulders. Moth lit herself on fire with Flame Charge and shook Felis off. Felis yowled as her shoulder caught fire. She winced as one of her fresh wounds tread over a branch on the ground.

_"Finish her!" _Acorn shouted. Elk and Fox looked very excited while Otter looked pleased for his sister.

Moth charged at Felis and tossed her in the air. Felis's body landed with a sickening thud. I held back a scream knowing that Felis would be able to handle herself in this battle.

And I was right.

When Moth charged again, Felis ran under her and hit both of Moth's legs, making them buckle. Felis ran out from under Moth before she fell.

"Take her down!" Dew yowled. Felis rolled Moth over and pinned her.

"Told you" Felis growled with triumph. I cheered for Felis as she came over and licked me on the cheek before touching noses with her sister.

"That was awesome!" Dew purred to her sister, "Show me that move sometime!"

"Course" Felis replied, "Thanks Riptide."

"Huh?" I whispered, "For what?"

"Cheering for me" Felis licked my cheek again and I felt my body get hot.

"Riptide's got a mate, look!" Elk whispered to Acorn, "Tomorrow they'll announce it in front on everyone!"

"Riptide and Felis! Sitting in a tree! M-A-T-I-N-G!" the Blitzle, Chespin, and even Thunder started chanting.

"Shut up!" I snapped. Before those group of idiots replied.

"RIPTIDE!"

"Pixie?" I gasped. Pixie rarely chose to come to the fighting practice, mostly because she was too busy taking care of Lemon while our parents are gone. Plus, she told me that she planned on being a mother, not a fighter.

She ran over as fast as an Eevee could run, she looked like a huge mess.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, Thunder joined me at my side and looked at her questioningly.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of Lemon or something?" Thunder spat. I swiped his right ear as a warning to shut up.

"Should I?" Pixie snarled, she looked outraged and full of grief at the same time. My face softened.

"Pixie, what happened?" I asked. Pixie stopped and caught her breath before looking at me and Thunder with big eyes.

"Lemon's dead"


	6. Lemon's Death

I froze. _"What?!"_

"He died in his sleep, I went looking and found our Mother and told her the news, she told me to find you guys" Pixie explained.

Felis and Dew looked at each other and backed away. Their mother showed up, giving them a perfect excuse to leave us. The Blitzle litter and the Chespin litter both played somewhere else as the news of my brother's death began to sink in.

"Oh..." Thunder whispered, "Where are they?"

"Burying Lemon, hurry so you could pay your respects to your brother" Pixie growled.

Me and Thunder followed Pixie through the forest till we saw Pine Nose digging up the dirt while Blaze was holding Lemon's corpse in her jaws.

"Help us bury him" Our Father said. He moved aside as me and Thunder dug up more dirt till it was deep enough to bury Lemon in.

I noticed Pine Nose looked...regretful? And Blaze as well. Why are our parents acting like that?

Pixie placed Lemon in the hole and Thunder dug him up all by himself. Our Father was about to say something, but he didn't.

"I'll never forget you" Blaze cried as she fell and began crying even more. I threw my arm around our Mother and Thunder just sat and frowned while Pixie whimpered.

"What happened?"

The five of us turned around to see a distraught Edward walking to us.

"Lemon died" Blaze replied. "He was too sick and he died in his sleep."

"That's terrible" Edward muttered. "_Especially since you never told him the truth."_

_"What?" _I gasped. "What truth?"

"What? I didn't say anything about a 'truth', you silly Pokemon!" Edward purred.

Blaze tensed beside me and Pine Nose snarled at Edward.

"I shall be going now" Edward said as he dismissed himself and left.

Pixie looked very troubled.

"What was he talking about, Mother?" Pixie snapped.

"Nothing, he's old and crazy!" Pine Nose said with a gesture of his paws. "You three should probably join a patrol before I make you guys pick out ticks for the elders. Thunder, not you. You should go see Mud Tail for that injury on your shoulder."

"Oh, I...forgot about that" Thunder said embarrassed, totally forgetting about the fight with Otter earlier, "I'll go do that right now."

* * *

A week had passed since the death of Lemon, and it seemed everyone forgot about it. Especially our parents, who would dismiss the topic if ever brought up.

I was _livid._

It seemed that they _were _hiding something, and I was going to find out.

After I eat.

I lowered my muscles and held my tail in the air as a juicy-looking Fletchling pecked at the dirt.

I leaped and killed the Fletchling with a single bite to the neck.

"Hey, Riptide"

I turned around to see Felis, her beautiful purple fur sleek and shiny.

"You go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dew was teaching me how to fish!" Felis purred. "I had some catching up to do after the fight with those Bandits!"

I lowered my head.

"What's wrong?" Felis sat beside me and looked at me with worried green eyes.

"Lemon" And the 'truth' my parents have not told me yet. "He died, and _me and my brother weren't even there!"_

Felis looked on, her eyes clouded and her tail twitching.

"Something happened to you" I said. "What happened?"

"Something I had no control over" Felis whispered sadly. I moved over towards her and licked her cheek.

"What was it?"

"I need to tell you something important" Felis said. "The reason why Berry ignores me, Dew, and those three Blitzle...is because he is our father."

My jaw dropped.

"And that's why he hates Mira, and she is depressed!" I gasped. "But why does he hate you guys?"

"He doesn't hate us, that's the worst part" Felis growled. "He doesn't want to acknowledge that we are his children...because he wants to mate with us when we are of reproductive age."

I choked and looked at her with wild eyes.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "WH-WH-WHAT?! That's _disgusting!"_

"Yes, _very" _Felis hissed. "In fact, I realized only a few days ago that Berry was Mira's father's father, Bone told me."

"Wow...that's...just, terrible" I whispered. "I'm so sorry, Felis."

"My mother got the worst of it" Felis was crying now. "She refused to mate with Berry...so he..._forced _himself on her."

Felis broke down, she fell into my paws and weeped.

"I should never have been born" Felis cried.

I pushed her up and put my paws on her shoulders.

"Don't you _ever _say that, Felis!" I said softly. "You and Dew are as meaningful as the rest of us, we _all _serve a purpose!"

"...Thanks, Riptide" Felis rested herself against me.

I felt warmth and a knot of pleasure inside me. I know I said Felis wouldn't be my mate, and that we would be only friends...but I really like her.

And why not?

I was only a month from reproductive age, and Felis could be ready anytime.

No, I'm talking like a desperate idiot. Never mind.

"Thank you" Felis purred. "And I hope you cope over Lemon's death well."

I gave Felis a polite nod. "Thank you"

Felis left and I heard a familiar holler from a familiar Vigoroth.

"CAMELLIA'S HAS MY EGGS!" Lumber hollered across the trees. "TWO OF THEM!"

I felt envy, Lumber was only a year old, and he already scored the pretty Kecleon that was three years old!

"WE HEARD YOU LUMBER, YOU CAN STOP!" Edward shouted back.

"Let him rejoice" Martha flew to Edward's side. "It's not everyday somebody hears they're going to become a father."

"Yeah, you're right" Edward than padded off.

Than I remembered Berry. And I bared my teeth.

I wouldn't forget, and I _definitely _would not forgive. Ever.


	7. A Brush with Humans

Of course, it went downhill the next day.

Basically Berry decided to teach me and my siblings how to camouflage within our surroundings, and he disappeared while I was hiding behind some thorn bushes. I went to check and saw him leading Moth away from her brothers.

"C'mon Moth" Berry purred. "I want to show you something."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?" Moth said with innocent eyes.

I clenched my teeth, I already _knew _what he was going to do: tear away Moth's innocence. I _had _to stop him.

"Hey Berry!" I yelled annoyingly.

Berry gave a yowl of shock and turned to me with bristling fur.

"_What?!" _Berry snarled. "I'm busy teaching Moth!"

"So that's what you _call _it?" I retorted. "_Teaching?!"_

"What is he talking about?" Moth whispered. Berry walked up to me and unsheathed his claws.

"You little-"

"Berry!"

I felt a wave of relief as Martha landed on a branch above me. She looked at Berry and Moth and then at me.

"What's going on?" Martha asked. "Anyways, Edward needs you for a patrol watching the human tribe that moved in."

"What for?" Berry growled. "They haven't harmed us anyway!"

"You can go ahead and take it up with Edward if you like!" Martha retorted. She gave him no time to answer as she spread her wings and took off.

"So what were you going to teach me?" Moth asked. I glared at Berry challenging him to say it.

"Nothing, go away" Berry snarled. Moth looked slightly injured as she ran off. Berry charged at me and stopped right in front of me.

"You mess with me again, and I'll make you wish you were _never born" _Berry whispered.

"Mess with what? You may have a need for mating everyday, but you cannot touch my friends, let alone _your children!" _I snapped.

Berry looked at me with huge eyes.

"They are not my children!" Berry hissed.

"Yes, they ARE!" I lashed my claws, just barely missing his nose. "I KNOW THEY'RE YOUR CHILDREN! MIRA'S FATHER IS _YOUR SON!"_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Berry lashed his tail in a livid motion and stormed off. I bared my teeth at his retreating figure.

This wasn't the end, no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

"Are humans big and scary?"

"Do they kill us for fun?"

Thunder and Pixie walked around Pine Nose, pestering him as he tried to sleep in his and Blaze's burrow.

"Is it true that they stab pups and kits as a spectator sport?" Pixie whimpered.

"Enough!" Pine Nose muttered. "They're just creatures that stand on their hind legs and like to be _left alone."_

"Oh, OK" Thunder and Pixie walked past me and returned to our burrow. I was about to leave when Pine Nose lifted a purple-furred paw.

"Wait"

"Do you need something, Dad?" I asked.

"I caught a Starly earlier" Pine Nose said. "I left it under an Oak tree at the far corner of Willow Creek, it'll take you about ten mintues to reach the spot. Can you retrieve it for me? I got to rest."

"Of course" I replied. "Anything else?"

"Maybe catch a piece of prey or two on the way there and back?" Pine Nose added. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" I left the network of burrows and walked beside one of the river trails to lead me as my guide.

I heard shuffling, and running. I decided to sniff the air to see who it was. Nothing.

"What the-?"

Then two huge figures burst from the bushes.

I gasped as one reached for my neck, it held a gray blade in its front paw. I screamed and jumped over its shoulder.

I ran like a thousand Entei were chasing me. I did not stop till I found a huge structure held by sticks and ran inside.

I opened my eyes to see very confusing things. One, the structure felt soft even though sticks were supporting it. Two, it felt comfortable, unlike any patch of grass I walked on.

Three, there was another figure staring at me.

It was bigger than me, but not as big as the other figures that tried slashing my throat earlier. It was naked except for flashing colors on its chest and on its legs, it only had long glossy brown fur on its head.

Then it hit me. Like a wave of icy water.

It was a human. A female one.

I began tripping out and backing away from her, but she placed a hand on my right shoulder.

"Don't scream" the human girl whispered. "I won't let Dad kill you."

Was that the huge figure that tried to slice my throat open?! What if it runs in the family or something?

I felt like I was going to wet myself, and I inched away from her.

"Must you go?" the human girl then petted me. "OK, but don't forget me."

I ran out of the structure and kept running till I smelled dead meat.

Of course, the Starly!

I picked it up and ran for dear life till I saw the beautiful sight of safety and ran in Pine Nose's burrow. I jumped onto him and he looked startled.

"What's up, son?" Pine Nose asked. "You looked like you ran there and back _five times."_

"Saw...**_Humans"_**I gasped, dropping the Starly on my Dad's chest. "One had...a gray blade."

"Oh, no" Pine Nose looked horrified. "THUNDER! PIXIE! STAY IN THE HOLLOW!"

That evening Blaze came back and was horrified that one of those naked creatures almost killed me. She pulled me in a hug and cried.

I went to sleep with thoughts of the earlier events on my mind and decided to get a drink at the river.

However I saw Blaze sitting with her back turned to me in the grass, holding a marigold in her paw.

"I said I'd protect your pups, Yew" Blaze whispered. "I _promised."_

I looked at her in horror. Who's Yew?! Were we not Blaze's pups?! Or Pine Nose's?!

"They still believe that Pine Nose is their father..."

"That's a lie"


	8. Second Encounters

I could not sleep that night, my perfect little world had shattered. Pine Nose was not our father, Blaze had lied to us.

And even worse was that Lemon died not knowing the truth.

I felt my heart ache and my mind scream in agony for letting myself live the perfect lie without a single thought of suspicion.

I refused to stay there. Not that night.

I ran as soon as I saw Blaze's silhouette disappear into her and Pine Nose's burrow till I reached the dead logs and knocked on one of the logs till Mira appeared, but she looked alarmed and smacked me across the forest floor.

"Wait!" I cried. "It's me, Riptide! Blaze's son!"

"I-I...sorry" Mira muttered. "I thought that-"

"You don't need to explain" I said sympathetically. "I already know of your situation, I just wish to spend the night."

"Do your parents know?" Mira yawned.

"Yes" I lied. "They do, I'd like to spend the night here. Please."

"Alright" Mira leaded me inside the pile of dead logs where her daughters were sleeping on flat ground with a creak of light coming from the top of the pile of dead logs. Felis looked up at me with tired eyes and smiled. Dew just huffed and turned her back to me.

Mira just slept in the corner as I fell beside Felis and took in her sweet scent. She turned to me and her tail fell on my right leg, making me...

"Chill, we're just sleeping" Felis chuckled. "Unless you're thinking of-"

"No, I'm fine, fine" I fell beside her as she snuggled me closer. I knew I had to go home as soon as the sun rose...

* * *

The sun rose over the trees and I left before they woke up. I decided to take the opportunity of an excuse of being out by going hunting.

Unfortunately, fate decided to lead me on a different path.

Right as I was approaching a delicious-looking Pichu near some bushes, a loud nose scared it away.

I looked up with wide brown Eevee eyes.

It was the same human girl.

_Don't forget me, Don't forget me_

The same three words repeated in my mind tauntingly and it drove me _insane._

She had a bent branch in her paws, with a sharp ended branch between the bent branch.

"Oh, it's you" the girl dropped her branches and threw them in a weird green thing with a hole opening.

"Hunting?" the girl asked. I looked around me to see if this was some sort of trick, that any moment more of her kind would spring out and kill me.

"It's just me, I'm Melissa" the girl gave a small smile. "You have a name?"

"Riptide" I said. She tilted her head, I forgot that humans and Pokémon speak a different language and such. I grabbed a stick on the ground and traced the name in the dirt.

"Riptide" Melissa giggled. "That's a funny name. Well, I got to go. See ya, little furry dude!"

Melissa ran on her hind legs and left me trying to figure out what a 'dude' was. I ran and caught a Caterpie between my claws while running.

"Well, I'll have come back with _something" _I said. I buried the Caterpie and caught two Bunnelby before carrying all three prey back. Blaze jumped and wrapped her arms around me.

"Where have you _been?!" _My Mother gasped. "Neither Thunder or Pixie could find you! I send them and Maudie looking for you!"

"I'm fine, I just went hunting" That was a lie. "And didn't have too much luck, it's enough to feed us for the day though."

"Just don't do that again" Blaze touched my forehead with her nose and told Pine Nose what happened.

"There you are, Riptide!"

I saw Thunder jump on me and kicked my body like he would always do during our play-fights. Pixie was speaking to Maudie and Thunder jumped off me.

"..You OK, Riptide?" Thunder had a puzzled look on his face. "You seem in thought...wanna go show off our fighting skills to the younger guys?"

"What do you think, Pixie?"

Pixie looked at me like I lost my mind. Ever since Lemon died, she was distant towards everyone except Maudie and Moth.

"Nothing, really..." Pixie replied. Before I could say anything else, she left into our family den.

* * *

The next day was basically picking ticks from our grandfather's pelt. Me and Thunder did so while Felis and Elk groomed the feathers from Bone's bony frame, while Dew, Fox, and Acorn were searching for new moss. Otter and Moth were searching for various herbs for Mud Tail.

"-and that's how I evolved" Smoky babbled as I nipped a flea off his shoulder. "Bone was jealous she could not evolve after watching her best friend Martha evolve into a Mandibuzz."

"Cool" I said with a smile. Listening to Smoke's stories wasn't quite boring or bad, but Thunder acted like it was.

"Yeah, yeah" Thunder muttered as he parted Smoky's fur on his hind leg to pick out another parasite. Bone smiled as she started another story with Felis and Elk.

"Well, my parents were the prettiest Pokemon that ever flew the skies..." Bone croaked with a smile coming from her chapped beak.

Dew, Fox, and Acorn finally came back with fresh layers of moss to spread out in the burrow that Smoke and Bone slept in.

"Thanks, little ones" Bone whispered as she let her bony wings spread across the moss floor. "Oh, yeah..."

"We should be going now" Acorn said awkwardly. "See ya, Smoky. See ya, Bone."

And so the nine of us left to our families, leaving Martha to tuck in the elders. I slept comfortably beside Thunder and Pixie, my nose stuffed in my brother's fur.

I then remembered the girl...the girl. Melissa.

I didn't know why I was thinking of her now, out of all times! But her eyes shone in my head. I almost forgot about my mother's betrayal.

Almost.


	9. Changes Part 1

The next day I went to visit Felis and Dew. Every step of the way I kept thinking of how angry I was about Blaze's betrayal...

Than a Liepard jumped at me.

It pinned me by the shoulders and laughed, I squirmed in its grip.

"Mira! It's me, Riptide!" I protested.

"I'm not Mira!" the Liepard giggled. "It's me, Dew!"

"Wha?" Then it hit me. "You evolved!"

"Yep!" Dew purred. "C'mon! Me and Felis are going to visit Lumber and Camelia's children!"

"Did she evolve too?" I asked. Felis came out, still a Purrloin.

"I will soon!" Felis smiled at her now much bigger sister. "C'mon, let's get going!"

* * *

"They're beautiful, Lumber."

"I know."

Two Kecleon climbed on Lumber's shoulders. Camelia smiled and took one of them in her arms.

"Their names are Leaf and Greentail." Camelia purred. "I feel so proud of them alreafy!"

"They are cute." Dew stretched out a paw towards Leaf who started playing with it.

"One day." Felis purred. "I'll have children, and they'll be beautiful."

"I wonder who'd the father be!" Lumber nudged me, who giggled nervously. "I have a hunch who it is!"

"Heh, heh..." I looked down. I can't be a father! I still feel like I need to cope with everything happening around me.

My mother's betrayal, Berry's attacks, the human girl...

"You alright, Riptide?" Felis asked. I shook my head.

"I have to go speak with my parents." Parent, that is.

* * *

I returned to our territory. I had to confess the truth.

I almost felt bad, knowing I would be destroying the family saying this. But I can't let my brother and sister live a lie.

Not like Lemon did.

"Mom, Dad!" No answer. Then, Thunder and Pixie appeared from the burrow.

"We were napping, Riptide!" Thunder said groggily. "Our parents are out on patrol, can it wait?"

"No, it can't!" I snapped. "Pine Nose isn't our real father!"

Pixie looked up at me.

"Huh?!" Pixie growled. "What's your proof?!"

"She spoke of someone named Yew while we sleeping!" I explained. "She said that it was a lie that Pine Nose was our real father! A LIE!"

"Blaze is coming!" Thunder gasped. He ran to Pine Nose and Blaze and bared his fangs.

"IS PINE NOSE OUR FATHER OR NOT?!" Thunder yelled at Blaze.

"What?!" Blaze snapped. "Don't you yell at me, I'm your mother!"

"He said it!" Thunder flicked his ears towards me. "He heard of you speak of Yew! Who is he?!"

"Have you been spreading lies?!" Pine Nose roared. He charged at me and smacked me across the forest. "COME HERE AND FIGHT!"

"A real father would never do that to his son!" I snapped. "Then again, it isn't as bad as letting your son die and never know the truth!"

"LEMON DIED AND YOU NEVER TOLD HIM?!" Pixie then fell and wailed in grief. I looked coldly at Blaze.

"Tell me the truth." I hissed.

"Yew is your father." Blaze looked down. I hissed.

"Look at me when you tell the truth!" I snapped. Pine Nose got angry and charged at me. He used Roar.

I fell back and unsheathed my claws, I charged at the big creature that was once my father. I leaped and my left paw met his face. He gave a yell and fell back.

Blaze screamed and ran to protect her mate, but Thunder slammed her into the dirt and Pixie clawed her face.

I looked down at Pine Nose.

"You will pay for this!" Pine Nose shoved me from him and smacked my face again with big paws. I snarled and threw my blood in Pine Nose's eyes. He shook himself and leaped again.

I jumped back and hissed. I leaped and used Quick Attack. Pine Nose closed his jaws on one of my hind paws. I squealed and clawed his nose till he let go.

"Go Riptide!" Thunder growled. "KILL HIM!"

_**"NO!" **_Blaze wailed. She threw Thunder and Pixie off her and ran.

Crap.

Blaze let out a beam of flames in my direction, I jumped the other way and covered my eyes. But I felt Pine Nose's jaws close on my ribcage.

I was fighting off my own parents.

"We'll protect you!" Thunder yelled.

I felt a flash of relief as Pixie leaped onto Pine Nose's back and clawed his ears. Thunder threw himself in front of our mother and kicked sand in her eyes.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Blaze roared. She stretched out a fiery paw and knocked Thunder into the lake.

"THUNDER, NO!" I gasped. I felt alarmed as I jumped out of Pine Nose's jaws and ran into the lake. "MUD TAIL!"

Pixie ran and picked up Thunder's body and ran as fast as she could. I ran to avoid the claws of my parents, but Pine Nose slammed his paw on my tail to stop me.

"OH NO, YOU'RE **DEAD!" **Pine Nose roared.

I knew what I had to do.

I ran into Pine Nose and slashed my claws across his throat, he gasped and fell back. His entire body shuddered as crimson blood poured out of his body. His eyes rolled back and he desperately attempted to grab me before he stopped moving.

He was dead.

I looked up to see Blaze yelling, chasing after Pixie.

"OH LOOK, PINE NOSE IS DEAD!" I yelled.

Blaze stopped chasing, her eyes wild with horror.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Blaze roared, mad with grief. She charged and I caught her neck fur in my claws.

"You will never say a word!" I hissed. I knocked her out and dragged her away.

* * *

I strolled into Mud Tail's den, seeing him tend to Thunder.

"How will Blaze keep quiet?" Pixie whispered. I chuckled.

"Trust me, I found a way." I snickered. "I gave her to the Bandits."

"Wha?" Pixie gasped. "You did?"

"Yep, but what are we going to do now?" I asked.


End file.
